The truth behind My little pony friendship is magic
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Ever wondered where the MLP universe was created? Well here we have that answer and a look into the lives of some characters. Come and explore within this tale. Warnings: mentions of of gay couples, possible things that possibly maybe triggering and may not be suitable for all readers. Rated T for safety hard K plus probably.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Like many I enjoy the show My little pony friendship is magic.

However where did it come from?

Why were the characters the way they are?

In this story we are going to explore the true reason behind My little pony but be warned.

This story may not be suitable for all readers. Turn back now because it may have some maybe possibly triggering things also there might be spoilers.

This is your only warning.

In this story we will cover not every single pony but as many as I can. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The My little pony universe.

The world known as Equestria is the land or world that the characters live in.

However it is actually a name created from the ponies memories of their old lives well what little they remember of it.

Confused?

Let's go back a little further.

The world was once how you see it today however the human population began to pollute it so much so that they had to look for a new home.

Many were sent to a strange planet that was newly discovered and after years of research created a fake ozone layer that gave them their oxygen.

The world's layer under it's crust is consisted of crystals caves that after the explosion most forgot about them but others didn't like the Changeling queen.

One of the creators of the fake ozone layer stayed on the planet and continued experimenting. He found the fake ozone layer would not always hold so he needed to make the people there more durable you could say. He one day had an explosion is his lab and it caused many to become transformed into a form that the scientist was using to look at for possible ideas…..

With barely any memory the people turned ponies escaped and began to build civilization on the strange planet.

The ponies remember only small bits of their old lives which is why there are things that are like a pony version of a town or city or even things from our world seen in the show. They were rebuilding their own creation of the Earth based off what they remember. They also formed families that they believed they were related to.

Since this world is different than Earth they found a way to control weather using the Pegasus ponies.

They soon also found ways to reproduce as seen with the cakes however the reproduction stage actually had just begun at that point.

Each character is actually a person from the explosion and the scientist works on ways to try to bring the ponies memories then back to the human life they once inhabited. Their cutie marks are also just the design they happened to have on their clothes when they got transformed but not all have designs on their shirts so they didn't get their cutie marks; or they were young and as their new form mutation adapts as they grow older they receive their cutie mark when they think they found their special talent that just happens to be something they were always good and enjoyed hence the design on their clothes… Their cutie marks appear when their mutation settles if they didn't already have a cutie mark.

The creatures like the Serpent is actually animals mutated in the explosion or in the Timber wolves situation mutated nature parts that got mixed with wolves. Some of them like the Serpent were actually mutated with a little of a human in them but causing a variety that we don't normally see.

As for the names they did originally have normal names but after the explosion there wasn't enough people so the scientist created clones of the people turned into ponies that don't remember the explosion.

He plans to destroy the clones whenever someone from the pony universe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The two princesses said to raise and lower the sun and moon while ruling the day and night.

Well originally they were the rulers of the human civilization living on the planet.

Their names were actually Tia for Celestia and Lulu for Luna but they changed their names believing they raised and set the sun and moon with their magic.

However thanks to the explosion they were turned into ponies along with many others.

They were actually sisters and they actually died their hair since they were in their early adult age.

When they arrived to the planet Celestia's hair was pink and Luna's hair was blue.

Their hair changed in the explosion along with most of the other ponies though some kept a different kind of version of hair from their human version.

Luna turned into Nightmare moon because of an eclipse that she thought she created but she cast a spell that accidently made her take a new form making her believe she was evil.

Celestia used the elements of harmony that was actually taken from the source of the power in the form of a tree with gems to help people survive as well as help keep the ozone layer up. She actually used a spell and the elements actually gathered magic from when they were taken from the tree thus once they were first drained the magic they absorbed made them magical. She used this magic to seal Nightmare moon in the moon but it drained her of her magic to use the elements then Nightmare moon waited for the magic of the elements to well disappear allowing her to return.

When Nightmare moon returned it was actually just a night that happened to be longer because of the way their world was tilted away from the sun since the world tilts.

Nightmare moon's magic that caused her to change was actually absorbed by the elements turning her back to normal….. Her hair changed to it's new look from the hair she had as a human to the hair she developed in the early times of the explosion. She struggles to get with the time and thus flashes of her mane or hair before her hair/mane changed can be seen as she struggles to catch up with time.

They are seen as immortal and the are thought to have lived longer than a thousand years but the ponies interpretation of time became different than ours so the time Luna was banished was actually one thousand hours.

Also during the time Nightmare moon escaped her imprisonment she sealed Celestia in the sun but when the dawn came which happened to be the time Nightmare moon was turned back to normal then Celestia was freed.

Celestia works during the day and Luna during the night so Celestia sleeps during the night and Luna during the day.

Their clones became principle and vice principle of a school with all grades form grade one up to grade twelve because the scientist can't just make them princesses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Sunset Shimmer.

In Equestria girls Sunset Shimmer is introduced.

She was once a pony but she began to regain her memories of her old life and felt that she should be farther along in her studies but Celestia countered it. She ended up finding the 'portal' to the human world.

The 'portal' is actual a gate the connects the ponies world with the world they once inhabited as humans on the same planet.

The scientist created it as he began his work to try to make everyone return to normal but in the explosion the survivors that remained human got strangely colored skin as seen in the movie.

Sunset Shimmer returned to her old life and being still a little in the dark about her old life she went to the main school of the human world that also happened to have the statue the scientist made as the human side of the gate way back to the ponies old lives. She kept the book that was actually a cell phone turned into a book by the scientist before the explosion then after the explosion Celestia found the books taking them. She was tricked into believing that popularity was everything feeling a need of control when she struggled being back in her old life.

The scientist used her to try to make others remember who they really were by making her agree to bring the crown back to the human world….. But returning to Equestria Sunset was reminded of the very magical world and well ended up being greedy wanting it for herself by using the magic of the crown.

The crown looks the same as the one in the human world because there was spies from the human world who went to the pony world to help find ways to try to make the ponies remember they were once human.

Sunset ended up misusing the magic in the crown that ended up reacting to Twilight's magic that it connected itself to thus causing the defeat to happen since Twilight's true magic can be channeled with the help of her friends.

Twilight though believes she is actually a pony so goes back to what she believes is her home world….. A failure the scientist believed.

Sunset Shimmer remained in the human world as she felt she didn't belong in Equestria with her memories of her old life having more than others.

Well in the second Equestria girls they play music and their transformations happen….. The truth is that they actually still have some magic from what happened in them including Sunset Shimmer from when she turned into a She-demon but the only way they could find to channel this magical energy creating their transformations is through music.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was young when the explosion happened and unlike the unicorn that were actually born as ponies she struggled with magic like Sweetie Bell because she was actually human and her mutation was settling. She got her cutie mark when she accidently sped up the settling of her mutation as seen in the flashback of her getting her cutie mark.

In the human world she was actually the daughter of a female scientist thus giving her the love for her books that her human mother read to her as a child or she would sometimes get into her mother's books.

Twilight got Spike as an egg that was actually an egg of a lizard mutated to create a dragon.

Though in the human world the scientist witnessed Twilights return and Spike becoming a dog in which he had already done since he thought Twilight should have a dog not a lizard.

Spike can talk because he believes he was hatched after a mutation changed his egg and himself before he hatched.

Twilight and Spike grew up together but Spike grew up much more slowly because his mutation was from when he was an egg and well this affected his aging because of it.

Spike can send letters to Celestia and receive them because Celestia usd her magic to make it so since Sunset took the cellphone book with her when she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was once a human who loved nature but when the explosion happened she was with some animals enjoying the nature…..But when the explosion happened she got a little mixed up with the animals but instead of becoming a mutated animal she became able to understand the animals.

The animals feeling abandoned by the humans if they went to the ponies world they flocked to Fluttershy as she could understand them though there are animals that also made friends with other ponies obviously.

The mutated animals don't really share this love for Fluttershy but because she can speak and understand animals Fluttershy can still make them submit if she really wants to as seen on the show.

Fluttershy feels different compared to the others and so she became shy to her own pony kind but braver around animals.

Even in her human form she actually really only had animal friends but she had two friends which happened to be Rainbow who she found she began to really like possibly more than a friend and Rarity who became like a sister to her.

Rainbow and Fluttershy would have become a possible couple had they been brave enough to admit their feelings even after they accepted they were at least bi sexual.

The scientist made her clone someone shy who loves animals and is good with animals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Rarity.

Rarity as you would have guessed is a fashion designer who was also someone big into fashion back when she was human.

Though her outfits aren't always well good looking but her bits and pieces of her human memory cause her to make some outfits that she believes would be popular but looks hideous.

If you have looked at some fashion magazines or truly looked around at a clothing store…. You'll understand that fashion isn't always pretty but can pretty WTF kind of thing.

Rarity like any girl especially fashion lover loves gems which became embedded in her mutation code.

Not much to say about her.

Though Sweetie Bell will be talked about later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow as a human was actually an athletic girl with retired athlete champions as a dad and a retired jet pilot as a mother. She loves the sports and at the start doesn't like books because her memories mostly are about sports and athletic activities.

In the human universe her clone loves sports and is seen as being quite good at them.

Rainbow's first race helped her mutation settle thus she created the sonic rainboom that became a so called 'old pony tale' when she performed it. She also had her mutation settle enough for her mutation to allow her to gain her cutie mark.

Her father had a pet tortoise and Rainbow with her love of speed began to feel creped out when Tank began trying to win her affections…. When in truth he was once her fathers pet sent by the scientist in hopes to make Rainbow remember her old life then in hopes she would return to her old life.

Yes Rainbow doesn't get remembered about her old life but she holds a strong affection for Tank more so than expected than from someone saving them because she allowed Tank back into her heart.

Rainbow may actually be one of the last ones to truly remember her old life out of the main six.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Applejack.

Applejack was actually a part of a large farming family in her human life but when the explosion happened well her parents ended up dead because the mutation ended up being too much for them thus they couldn't mutate into ponies. She managed to have enough memory to remain with her actual family.

In truth she believes she never really had parents and Granny Smith raised her and her two siblings while the rest of their family went out to make settlements else where.

Granny Smith was a part of the group that made ponyville but the mutation made her human memories seem like pony memories along with being messed up thanks to the mutation.

Since Applebloom was a baby when the explosion happened she struggles to understand what she is good at thus coming off as stupid along with the other cutie mark crusaders who were also babies when the explosion happened.

All of the cutie mark crusaders actually knew who their sisters, well and brother for Applebloom, are but Scootaloo and Rainbow took a little longer to truly embrace their slightly different sister hood again….. Even though Scootaloo was actually an abandoned child of a street gang whore that was adopted by Rainbow dash to teach her things.

Applejack took over as leader at the farm as being a young child when the explosion happened she is more adapted to the new world than the rest at the farm.

The zap apples actually were there all along as regular apple trees that were mutated in the explosion.

Applejack is obsessed with apples because that's the main thing she grew up with and the only thing her human memory remembers most clearly from her past as a human.

Her mother always told her that honesty is the best policy and thus tries to stay honest but no one is perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie was of a different farming family.

They actually farmed mostly eggs… But thanks to the explosion they all believed they were rock farmers thus becoming rock farmers.

Pinkie pie in her human form loved parties because she always had fun with it. Her pink shirt she had when the explosion happened wasn't designed but the balloons she had actually turned into her cutie mark.

Pinkie's parents frown upon her in her flashback because she wanted to have fun but her parents were always strict on getting work done…. A concept Pinkie seemed to have lost then when she threw her first party she helped her family have a little relaxation from their hard work as rock farmers.

Pinkie's sisters actually are also interesting.

The two seen in her flashback are her actual sisters but Maud is a half sister who happened to be someone who loved to study the science of rocks.

Pinkie and Maud were the outcasts of the family thus bonded better than the other members of their family.

Maud had been working on her field study of rocks when Pinkie threw her first party but joined later as seen in the picture in Pinkie Pride.

Pinkie and Maud both escaped the rock farm to try to follow their passions that weren't the same as on the rock farm.

Pinkie actually has two homes one within Sugercube corner and the other being a home she doesn't always visit but has just in case she needs to get away from the Cakes who were one of the firsts to figure out reproduction and even in their human forms were bakers. Pinkie's love of fun has allowed her to seemingly break the fourth wall and the inspired Cheese Sandwich following in her footsteps.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: Derpy Hooves.

Derpy was a person with a mental disorder but in the mutation her eyes ended up not aligning properly. She has her moments where she isn't that bright but she can actually be pretty smart at times. She has been surrounded by lots of people because of her disorder so she is very caring and whenever she visited a doctor that she regularly visited when in her human form her and her mother would always get a muffin after. Her memories of her love for the muffins carried through into her pony form. She didn't have many friends in her human form but the friends she did have she cared for deeply with the feelings mutual.

Dinky was actually Derpy's daughter that she had after a horny male took advantage of Derpy's disorder to have a one night stand.

Doctor Whooves is actually the best friend, though based off the Doctor Who for the fandom, that helped Derpy through her human life. His parents were actually doctors and he sometimes would get lessons from them. He liked to work on clocks though and wanted to be what he called a clock doctor.

Derpy did develop a crush on the Doctor because he was always there for her.

When the explosion happened the two of them got separated but became reunited and began working once again on their friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven: The Changelings.

The Changelings are actually ponies created by the scientist trying to see if he could actually create ponies trying to figure out how the ponies were created.

He accidently made them have some of the bug type properties with having a queen that is different than the others that is also the mother.

The changeling's originally were put into the forest that is what is known as the Everfree forest seen as a failed experiment by the scientist…..But little did he know they had managed to develop magic to take different forms then feed off the power of love which became their main food source but mainly a way for them to gain power.

Chrysalis was actually the first one made and that's why she is different as she was the main one the scientist made.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve: Sombra And Discord.

Sombra is another one of the scientists attempts to recreate the human to pony transformations.

This created a dark pony that managed to develop magic of fear and shadows…. But Sombra could not talk properly thus preferred to not really talk at all if he could.

Sombra found the way into the crystal's underground and actually created the empire for his own home…..But he wasn't alone as greedy unicorns joined him then he wanted to rule them….. So the events seen in the show happened.

Deemed evil by his ways the princesses defeated him to end the suffering of those under his rule.

Discord is actually an animal mutation that also ended up being part human. He was mixed with other animals thus allowing him magic over chaos as seen on the show. His first time ruling was when he was learning to control his powers after the explosion then the princesses defeated him and brought harmony back. He ends up listening to Fluttershy not just because he learned the magic of friendship but he is also parts of different animals and that also helped him as his inner animal felt an attraction to her as a friend because she understands animals.

The way he managed to make the ponies Discorded was actually a mixture of his magic and a mind control spell but since he can't cast spells the same as unicorns his mind control is in the form of hypnotizing eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen: Cheese sandwich, Mayor mare and Cheerilee

Cheese sandwich actually is someone similar to weird al. He forgot about the fun when his mutation happened however thanks to Pinkie trying to make friends in Ponyville by throwing a party he once again remembered what fun is like. His mutation settled allowing him to break the whole shy pony thing and become well different. He idolizes Pinkie and works to hopefully impress her one day.

Mayor mare and Cheerilee were actually university students back in their human forms.

Mayor mare was studying politics and Cheerilee was studying to become a teacher.

When they mutated into ponies well they got their dream jobs.

Not much left to say about that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen: Lyra and Bon bon.

Lyra is obsessed with humans and she tries to imitate them whenever she can. She in her human form before the mutation was a lesbian couple with Bon bon and Lyra did in fact play the harp as her mother taught her to.

Bon bon is the daughter of a single male who had a daughter with a whore who he paid more money so he could keep the child when the whore got sick the morning two days after having sex with him but no one else after him since she had enough money at the time.

Bon bon's father raised her in his house that has a sweets shop under their living space thus she became an expert on candy making well hard candies since that's what her father preferred to make and sell.

Bon bon met Lyra at elementary and it took them till high school to understand they both love each other then began dating.

The scientist made the clones as a lesbian couple as seen in Rainbow Rocks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen: Gilda and Trixie.

Gilda is a griffon. She got mutated into one instead of a pony. She actually dislikes Rainbow's female friends she is close to because Gilda actually likes Rainbow then when Rainbow confided in Gilda that she is at least Bi then Gilda became protective of Rainbow. Gilda has always been a rebel and one of those that have a quick temper. She fell into depression after being rejected by Rainbow and thus was never seen again on the show.

Trixie was the daughter of a traveling street performer.

Her mother died giving birth Trixie and her father was a poor man who traveled performing magic to get as much money as he could.

Her father often lied to get more money and Trixie picked up on it.

When the mutation happened Trixie continued her fathers career even though her father didn't get mutated.

However since unicorns became an existence along with Trixie being one of them they turned into hatred towards her since she has a cocky attitude and they believe she is a big show off with her magic.

Trixie had to learn to adapt to the new world she became a part of.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen: Vinyl and Octavia.

Vinyl actually is the daughter of a bar DJ and she would sometimes help her father practice for work thus gaining a love for music that DJ's would play. She wanted to grow up to be a DJ and became addicted to music so much so she didn't like to remove her headphones at times.

The scientist created her clone based off that she does like to wear her headphones but made her more addicted to them then before.

Octavia was a childhood friend of Vinyl and the two were quite close. She however enjoyed classic music her mother would play for her ever since she was a baby. She took lessons from her mom who was in a classic music band that their children were expected to follow in their footsteps…. Well in the pony world they did.

Her clone still likes classic music but prefers to play alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen: Cadence, Shining armor and the Dazzlings.

Cadence, which was her nickname that followed her to her pony form, is actually a younger princess that joined the older two especially after the mutation. She was very lovable and was like a love doctor knowing how to help spread love wherever she went. She got a crystal heart charm on a small chain gold necklace from her mother who died of cancer not long after giving it to her and it ended up becoming a part of her cutie mark instead of the heart that was in it's place when it was a shirt design. She did babysit Twilight and this followed her into her pony form.

The Dazzlings on the other hand were mutated into what are known as the sirens. They were human once and their wings seen on their transformation is actually the wings that were fake that they were wearing when they got mutated. They actually were singers but because of the mutation they actually forgot their limit as their talent became put in the gems that shatter in Rainbow Rocks thus making them lose their talent completely. They were banished to what was believed as just another dimension when they were actually sent back to their old lives though they still kept the memories from when they were mutated instead of regaining their old life memories. Their talent allowed them to gain magic from the fighting of others as it is how they learned to make others generate the magic they can use to become stronger with a simple brainwashing spell they use in their singing because they didn't have horns.

After the Dazzlings defeat they ran off the stage and became regular teenage girls shifting officially into forgetting about their mutation thus becoming closer to returning to their old lives.

Shining was actually a member of the army forces when he was human.

A general and he worked so hard to become a general that he was a child genius as well as the worlds youngest general to ever become a general.

It helped his father was a member of the army.

However he was sent to the new civilization to be the leader of the law keepers….. Then the explosion and mutation happened.

Yes he did in fact have a crush on Cadence and often would become a mess when it came to her.

The day of the explosion he was going to try to confess to Cadence but after the mutation he still managed to marry her anyways.

Lucky guy.

His and Cadence's clone are not seen in either of the Equestria girls because they are out there in the world working. Shining as an army general and Cadence as a principle of another school.

AN:

The end for now unless more come up.

I hope you enjoyed and remember this is only my second pony fic.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make peanut butter balls!

Kit kat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

AN:

Another one came up. I knew I was forgetting something.

Enjoy.

Kit kat.

DT is actually a spoiled rich child who is the child of a rich business man.

Her mother loved to enter her into beauty pageants and both her and her mother loved to win.

DT even in her human form was a bully who picked on those not as wealthy as her and though her father had some moments that he doesn't spoil her the majority of the time he does spoil her.

He doesn't just do it because he's wealthy that's only half reason but he also did because he lost DT's mom when she died giving birth to a child that didn't last long. He fears he is going to lose DT and thus spoils her most of the time because of it. He even had the staff spoil her as well because he deeply fears his time with her is limited.

When the mutation happened she still stuck with her father and the tiara she had been wearing became her cutie mark but she had a second one that she is seen wearing…. Which is her first pageant winners crown.

Her clone reflects that of a spoiled child.

Silver Spoon on the other hand is also wealthy but her family had her father in the spot just under DT's father position. She felt obligated to following DT and they both entered pageants together.

They grew up together and they became like adopted sisters together.

Silver spoon was actually born into the rich family like DT so both lived their lives only knowing the wonderfulness of being rich….. However… Silver spoon's parents were more strict on her and spoiled her less than DT though that didn't stop Silver spoon from becoming so close to DT.

Silver Spoon's clone also seems to act with feeling the obligation to have to follow DT around and do as she says.

Truly a strong friendship bond that may never be broken even with the mutation.

And even in their human form DT would at times actually spoil Silver spoon because the other kids only wanted to be friends with her because she was rich with the same thing being with Silver spoon.

Yet since both DT and Silver spoon come from rich families they managed to become more deeply connected as they found friendship in each other not just because one was rich or even richer than the other but because they found they could understand each other at a better level becoming friends because of who they are as individuals not because of the money.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen: The wonderbolts.

The wonderbolts in their human form were actually a famous air show pilots that retired from the army after the war.

When they were mutated, as they had been sent there to let the people there still enjoy things like back in Earth, they became the wonderbolts the best flyers in all of Equistria.

With memories being shifted the Wonderbolts was given their history and became more and more famous as time went on.

As the Wonderbolts are so focused on their job that keeps them extremely busy they couldn't give Rainbow an advancement into becoming closer to being one of them so when Rainbow applied to the academy Spitfire automatically had Rainbow accepted.

After all the Wonderbolts have witnessed how good Rainbow is but never seemed to make a move to let her join them till later only because they were extremely busy.


End file.
